


I hope this gets to you

by silentghosts



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentghosts/pseuds/silentghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Shitty emailed Lardo while she was in Kenya, and 1 time he emailed her when she was back home.</p><p>Alternatively - Alyssa got angsty about study abroad while messaging Kim and then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope this gets to you

1//

When she receives the first email it almost a surprise, its not that they’re not friends. But there are friends who decimate a beer pong, and occasionally hang out over the summer while they are both living in the same city and then there are friends who email each other while they are living on opposite sides of the globe and well Larissa was under the opinion they were the former. On his last night in Boston before heading back to Samwell to get ready for the preseason she had escaped the craziness of yet another family dinner to get high on the roof of his house as he had wrapped her in a hug buried his face in her long hair and promised to stay in touch. Still on her third day in Kenya when her phone chimed to signal an email as she strolled across campus she was surprised to see his name in her inbox, pleased but surprised none the less.

 

From: b.knight@samwell.edu

To: l.duan@samwell.edu

Subject: Fucking Told You I Would Email

 

Hey Lardo,

 

I fucking told you I would email right? Anyway Ransom and Holster finally moved in upstairs yesterday to resume the next round of creepily co-dependent D-men living in the attic. And Fucking Jack finally gets back tomorrow which is fucking great because like Johnson’s great and all but he has been muttering all week about how this is the year everything changes, and like I’m as optimistic as the next guy but like preseason still doesn’t start for another 3 days and I’m about to punch him in the balls just to shut him up.

 

The last couple of days have been weird but, like there is another new sculpture of a well in the middle of the fucking north quad and like I went to text you before realising that your number is deactivated and its just like. We have been within like 30 minutes of each other all summer and suddenly you’re on the other side of the world and it’s just fucking weird man. Like the LAX bros are throwing a party tomorrow and I’m just like who is going to own their fucking asses at flip cup if you’re not here?

 

Anyway I hope your flight was okay and you’re having a fucking amazing time but like remember to come back because I’m already going to have to endure a semester of chirps about how bad I am at beer pong without you, please don’t make it two.

 

-Shitty

 

2//

The next email comes a week and a half later as Larissa is rushing across the main quad in an effort to make it inside her building before that afternoons rain storm hits the ding of her phone lost in rumble of the rainclouds and the screams of running students fleeing the weather. Its not until almost 2 hours later curled up on the lounge in kitchen with two of her housemates that she notices the little one next to her email inbox and even then ignores it in favour of another glass of wine and hilarious discussion of cultural differences with the girls. It’s not until later that night when she is tuck up in bed under the covers feeling something akin to homesickness that she finally opens it.

 

From: b.knight@samwell.edu

To: l.duan@samwell.edu

Subject: Pies Lardo, PIES.

 

Hey Lardo,

 

So we survived the first week pre-season without you, like it was a close call and I’m still not 100% certain that Jack isn’t going to fucking murder at least one of the frogs but at the moment it's all limbs intact which is you know handy.

 

Speaking of Jack, the guy has been an even grumpier motherfucker than usual, like I don’t know what has gotten in to him, and like I have been so slammed with advisor meetings this first week back I haven’t had time to hug him into submission yet. But like he is scaring one of the frogs and while I’m usually all for some relatively low key hazing this kid has a scared streak a mile like. Like he fucking honest to god curled up on the ice the other day when one of the guys went to check him.

 

Anyway this new frog, his names Bitty, and sure being a tiny as fuck ray of southern sunshine is a great thing and all but Lardo he makes pies appear. PIES APPEAR. I’m like 80% convinced that the kid has actual magical powers, like first practice he rocks up with the most bomb ass pecan fucking pie I have ever tasted in my life and like ransom and holster devoured it. DEVOURED IT. Poor little dude couldn’t look them in the eyes for days. But anyway so I’m like doing the haus tour with the new frogs and we have barely been there like 10 minutes and **poof** a motherfucking pie appears out of no where and he just stood there like miraculously appearing pies are a thing that just happen in his life.

 

The point is, if Jack doesn’t calm the fuck down and stop yelling at this kid then he’s going to quit and I’m not going to have anymore pies and it's going to be a fucking travesty Lardo. Like I looked up shipping to Kenya to see if it was feasible to send you one of these pies but Bitty said that even express would take too long and the pie would be gross by the time it got to you.

Speaking of Kenya how are things? Are your classes fucking amazing? What about the people? I’m not saying they are better than me because come on but they better not get too attached I need my beer pong partner back I had to pair up with Johnson against the LAX bros and he was the fucking worst, like even Jack might have better beer pong game and I have only seen him play it that one time in our frog year when we were both smashed. Anyway Iook forward to hearing from you because I still kind of miss you.

 

-Shitty

 

Wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes she lobbed her phone to the other end of the bed, not being able to deal with even closing the email right now. So far she loved being in Kenya and while she knew she wouldn’t regret any of it at times like this Larissa felt that she would do anything to swap being Larissa and drinking wine for being Lardo and tub juice. As the tears began to fall more freely she scrambled down the bed towards her phone _if I’m going to be sad I’m going to be sad with reason_ she thought as she unlocked her phone to Shitty’s email and begun tapping out a reply.

 

3//

As the weeks went by the emails between the pair became more frequent, with her email inbox dinging several times a week. Sometimes the messages were short, a chirp against the LAX bros, an observation about something on campus or just Shitty lamenting over how great the latest pie was. However more often than not than not they were several paragraphs long, filling her in on the day to day going about of the team and how they were holding up without her. She would love to be able to say that the messages weren’t the highlight of her day, but in a month that had been filled with homesickness and an overwhelming about of change having something that stayed the same, that was familiar was almost guaranteed to bring a smile to her face.

 

One day far too early in the morning her phone chirped signalling an alert. Glancing at it she saw the word _First Game of the Season_ flashing under the digits _4:15_ before promptly groaning before face planting back into her pillow willing sleep to overcome her. It was lunch time before she gave much thought to the fact that the first game was today, deciding instead to fill her day with homework and ignore all thoughts of how much she missed her boys until the ding of an email bought her attention back to the matter.

 

From: b.knight@samwell.edu

To: l.duan@samwell.edu 

Subject: FIRST GAME BABY

 

LARRRDOOOOO,

 

We won tthe first fucking game, and man bitty got the sweetest assist on ransoms goal and I may have bent the fcucking rules on the first frogs keg stand but he was so happy and he fucking deserves it man and  now Jacky boy can go back to his regular level of stoic canadianness which means I’m never going to be without pies again.

 

Rans and Hotzy also defended our crown at the kegster but like  we need you back, I fuccking need you back, i need my beer pong partner back because no one else is as good as you and I fucking miss you. Anyway I’m going to hit the hay, because I had to walk the frogs home so they didn’t like brain themselves on the sidewalk and I’m exhausted as fuck.

 

-Shitty

 

Sinking down in her seat Lardo stared fondly at her phone, attempting to ignore the warmth bubbling in her chest as she returned to the mountain of course work she needed to finish a grin now stretched across her face.

 

4//

Sitting in class Larissa flicked through her phone in an attempt to distract herself from a lecture of 1920’s art culture, when a one yet again appeared next to her email inbox.  

 

From: b.knight@samwell.edu

To: l.duan@samwell.edu

 

Subject: Parents Fucking Weekend

 

Hey Lardo,

Fucking important question, can we trade parents because I don’t want mine anymore, and like I would go vent to Jack but he has been in the pissiest mood since he got back from the rink and I just don’t have the fucking energy to hug him better right now because my dad is a fucking asshat.

 

So you know how I last email I mentioned that my fucking father finally decided he could take some time away from work to come to fucking parents weekend, well apparently it was only to grill me about summer internships. ITS FUCKING OCTOBER YOU FUCKWIT. And like he kept going on about business school and then back to fucking internships like does he not get it? I don’t want to fucking work for him?? Like I’m double majoring in fucking woman’s gender / sexuality and pol sci what part of that fucking screams WANTS TO WORK AT A HEDGE FUND???

 

I’m just like so fucking frustrated, like it's so much easier not to give a fuck but like he’s my dad? He fucking taught me how to skate and gave me my first beer and I just, am I asking too much to want him to be proud of me of what I choose to do with my life??

 

Anyway, I miss being able to hang out with you when everything gets hectic, it’s a relaxed quiet whereas like Jack is my best bro and everything but like he just gets so tense, more so this year than ever I don’t know what’s up with him, like he seemed to relax for a while there? Hopefully its just all this parent’s weekend crap I think Bitty was the only one to actually be excited about him mum coming to visit, and even then by the time Sunday afternoon rolled around he looked ready to push her into the car and say goodbye. Either way hopefully everyone is back to normal soon, because I’m sick of all this weird brooding.

 

-Shitty

 

Attempting clamping down on the feelings of longing Lardo couldn’t help but think about how much the last couple of months had changed their relationship. Even over the summer there was no way Shitty would have said half of that, like sure he would swear about his dad to anyone within hearing distance after he got off the phone with him. But admitting what he just had, that as much as he acted like he no longer care what his father thought of him, he still did? Warm affection spread through her veins thinking about the stupid boy who acted like nothing touched him, why did he have to do this when she was on the other side of the world. All Larissa wanted to do right now was to curl up next to him on the roof of the haus, just like they had before they left Boston. However stuck here with half the world between them she was going to have to make do with email as she began thumbing out a reply the lectures voice becoming only idle noise in the background.

 

5//

Cramming another shirt in her rucksack Lardo spared a glance at the time swearing as she realized there was only 10 minutes until she had to meet the some of the other exchange students downstairs for their weekend camp out up Mount Kenya.

 

The ding of her phone barely registered beyond her making note of it to check on the bus as she raced into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush and shove it in the front pocket as she stumbled out the door and down the stairs to get a good seat on the mini bus.

 

Half an hour into the journey as everyone settled in for the ride, some with ear plugs, other with books and the rare few with course work Lardo remembered the email and setting into her seat pulled it up to read as the van sped along the motorway.

 

From: b.knight@samwell.edu

To: l.duan@samwell.edu 

Subject: Winter Screwing

 

Sup Lardo,

 

Can you feel Christmas in the air, the sound of families almost maiming each other for the second time in under a month and the scurrying of frogs trying to find each other screw dates? My dearest Larissa it is yet again Winter Screw time and fucking Rans and Holtzy have taken it upon themselves to match make the entire fucking hockey team, including Jack which I am not supporting because it's Jack he hates that type of shit. The point is in the last week I have been forced into no less than fucking 6 ‘accidental meetings’ because these fuck wits are determined to find everyone a date. Even Bitty has a date (of the male suitor variety because it turns out that their knowledge of the Samwell population does extend beyond the hockey team and girls at parties so that’s fucking comforting) while I’m just? I don’t know.

 

Originally I was thinking I would just go with Jack, like I’m not looking for anything at the moment and what’s the point of having a best bro if you can’t be each other’s platonic dates to the screw. FUCKING NOTHING. No the guy is bailing on me for the captain of some team and now I’m left with some random screw date that I have never met before. Like we will probably have a fucking great time because I’m not going through screw without being some fucking level of drunk but still.

 

Anyway you're back soon!! But like if you had been back now you could have been my backup platonic friend date when Jack bailed on me, but I get it Kenya is just so much fucking cooler than Samwell. Anyway see you back state side soon, the entire team can’t wait to have their favourite manager back.

 

-Shitty

 

Turing face out the window Lardo let the feeling of disappointment momentarily wash over her. The disappointment of missing another big event for the team and missing the chance to silently chirp Jack about his screw date and most of all for missing an opportunity for well something.   Either way she would be home in less than two weeks and whatever this weird cross continent thing was would most likely just dissolve back into they way they worked before. Beer Pong partners for life, and occasional summer smoking buddies.

 

+1 //

By the time Lardo finally disembarked her plane back on American soil her phone was dead, she needed about 40 hours of straight up sleeping and Christmas was less than 12 hours away.

 

By the time Lardo finally checked her email inbox to clear up the backlog of emails that had collated there since she left the coffee shop at the airport in Kenya it was two days until she had to head Samwell for the spring semester.

 

By the time she worked up the courage to click on the email with the name B.Knight next to it she was already walking across campus towards the hockey house head buried in her phone as she strolled along the still familiar paths

 

From: b.knight@samwell.edu

To: l.duan@samwell.edu

Subject: You’re Fucking Back!

 

Hey Lardo,

 

You should (assuming I have timed this fucking email right) be back in America by now!! How does it feel? Are you excited? Do you miss Kenya? Maybe we can go back together cause that mountain you talked about sounded fucking amazing!

 

Anyway let me know when you get back because I need to a) throw a kegster and invite the LAX bros so we can cement our status as number one on campus again. But seriously I have missed you so we need to hang out and like get fucking high on the roof or some shit because your face just kind of makes everything better and I could use a little better after that Christmas break.

 

Anyway, hit me up if you have your number back yet is not just swing by the haus when you get in! If you time it right you will probably also get one of Bits fucking amazing pies.

 

-Shitty

  
Turning onto the Haus’s street Lardo pulled up Shitty’s number of her phone shooting off a quick _I’m going to be at the haus in like 2 minutes?_ Before tucking it into her pocket. She still wasn’t sure if they were going to be okay, like what if things were weird after 6 months of not seeing each other’s faces properly for six months. Pushing herself through the door of the Haus she was met with a wave of what she could only assume was the smell of pies baking and under six foot of blonde baker that she could only assume was Bitty. However before she could even introduce herself a scream of _Lardo_ erupted from the doorway behind her and she found herself in a headlock wrapped up in Shitty’s arms before she would even blink. Yeah, she thought, they were going to be all right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this gets to you is a song by the daylights and you all need to listen to it.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://jlzimmermann.tumblr.com)


End file.
